Alliance of the Golden Witch/TIPS
Mariage Sorcière An alliance of witches formed by Lady MARIA, the Witch of Origins, and Lady Beatrice, the Endless Witch. Together, they created a groundbreaking magical compendium, which brought about an immense influx of strength to Beatrice's once-declining magical power. It's probably safe to say that the formation of this alliance allowed Beatrice to gain the Endless Power in its truest sense. According to its first clause, member witches must acknowledge each other and respect each other's magic. Young Ange did receive an invitation to join this alliance at one point, but she was later excommunicated. Magical Compendiums This term refers to a foundation that gives birth to magic. In particular, it indicates a system through which magical power can be gained automatically by sharing. For witches, committing one's magical compendium to paper and leaving it behind for future generations is often considered to be an important life's work. However, the more fearsome the power of a magical compendium, the harder it is to comprehend and share with others. An easily-learned magical power may be easy to share, but such magical compendiums are doomed to end up as little more than good luck charms that are eventually forgotten. The essence of sorcery is maintaining a balance between these two outcomes when leaving a magical compendium behind for later generations. Grimoires Simply put, any time a magical compendium is written down to be passed on to later generations, the result is a grimoire. It is said that today, the most famous grimoire in the world has a history of over 2000 years and is still in circulation, acquiring new alliance members even now. It is forbidden to speak the true name of that grimoire, so it is simply called "Book". Beatrice's Titles As a witch, Beatrice holds two titles: "Golden" and "Endless". These originally came from separate magical compendiums, so it can be said she wields the power of two compendiums. The title of Endless Witch has its foundation in "Endless Creation" and is the root of her unmatched, endless magical power. The title of Golden Witch has its foundation in "the Realization of Magic", a magical power that can materialize imaginary precious metals, providing the miracle of manifestation to all less tangible forms of magic. These two titles were refined even further within Mariage Sorciere, leading to their sublimation into the compendium known as "Endless Realization". In that sense, she technically shouldn't be referred to as either the Endless Witch or the Golden Witch, but by a new title that is a fusion of the two. Regarding Witches The definition of a witch is vague, but according to the generally accepted theory, one becomes a witch at the moment they gain possession of a power surpassing the boundaries of Humans that they can use at will. The world, or Fragment, in which they can use their power freely is known as their territory. Most witches cannot leave their territory at will, but those who can travel freely across the world of Fragments are called Voyagers. In the story, Bernkastel and Lambdadelta belonged to this special category. Regarding Voyagers Worlds of different fates and circumstances are called Fragments, and witches capable of crossing the ocean of endless Fragments are called Voyagers. It is also a title used to indicate a high-order witch, and witches limited to their own territories cannot compare to their power. However, perhaps because they don't have well-defined territories of their own, their values are ever-changing, and it's easy for their souls to become vague and insubstantial. It isn't uncommon for this to result in them turning into scraps of seaweed in the Fragment ocean and fading away. Their voyage has no destination, and you might even say they're on a journey to escape a destination. Witches of a higher order than Voyagers are called Creators. Regarding Creators Creators are sacred beings who can create 1 out of the sea of nothingness. They can give birth to 1 from 0, give birth to the endless, and then return it to 0 again in a flash. They are freed from all restrictions, and Voyagers sometimes even call them gods. In that sense, perhaps the Witch of Origins, MARIA, is a chosen girl, fated to become a Creator...... All Voyagers fear that the destination of their own journeys is becoming a Creator. As to why they would fear advancing to the status of a higher-order being, only they themselves can comprehend the answer. Category:TIPS